


touch

by chadleypitt



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Smoking, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleypitt/pseuds/chadleypitt
Summary: maybe next time something would happen and he’d stop feeling so high and dry.
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> commission for my friend tyler (@stvrgrlinterlude on twitter)! this is my first one and i am very excited...
> 
> on that note here's my commission post: https://twitter.com/unctgems/status/1193232755699732480 and you can contact me on twitter if you want a commission!

Fight club had ended a couple of hours ago. The bar was closing down, and the parking lot was almost empty now. Tyler’s car was the only vehicle that remained, with himself and Jack sitting in the front, the windows rolled down and a cigarette being passed between them. Empty cans of beer sat between them, and soft music played from the car’s radio. 

Jack’s fingers brushed against Tyler’s when they passed the cigarette, and he tasted faintly the beer and blood when he put the cylinder between his lips. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before, but their hands on each other felt heavier with each passing second, and Jack loosened his tie until it was barely hanging from his neck. 

Tyler glanced at him, the white light from the street lamps lighting up the side of his face and one shiny blue eye. Jack let the cigarette hanging between his lips, hopeful, but he simply felt the brush of knuckles against his lower lip as Tyler took it to finish it and fling it out the window. 

He lifted his own fingers to his lips. Maybe next time something would happen and he’d stop feeling so high and dry. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feedback is appreciated as always


End file.
